


Iratzes

by I_Need_Malec_and_Drarry_to_be_Real



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: After the page that shall not be named, Break Up, Iratzes, M/M, Malec!!!, Sad and Sweet, Shakespearean Sonnets, the very end is a little bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Need_Malec_and_Drarry_to_be_Real/pseuds/I_Need_Malec_and_Drarry_to_be_Real
Summary: Magnus is italicized, Alec is not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus is italicized, Alec is not.

I didn’t mean for this to happen at all  
_Why did you have to go break me like this?_  
Me hurting you like that was my downfall  
_I had left you standing there with a kiss_

My sister saw me and asked, "What is wrong?"  
_I told you she would play you like a pawn_  
in your arms, I felt like I had belong  
_But by now, my love, you are surely gone_

I had drawn iratzes over my heart  
_I had no idea you were so sad_  
I think not forgiving you would be smart  
_Sorry I didn’t tell you about my dad_

Will you please forgive me and take me back?  
_Of course I will, darling, now go unpack._


End file.
